1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a capacitor module for car audio system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitor module which is applied in a car audio system and is fixed thereon without any other assistant brackets.
2. Related Art
A car's power system is normally supplied by a car's battery. However, there are always some capacitors installed thereon to meet the demands of large amount current of the audio system so as to perform a better output.
As seen in FIG. 1, it is a conventional capacitor you can find everywhere, which is fix on somewhere in a car to supply power needed by an audio system. We can find that the capacitor is a cylinder in its appearance. Therefore, it is always rolling while fixing it. In this case, an assistant bracket or a certain kind of fixer are introduced to hoop it at the location of bottom or middle sections. The assistant bracket or fixer are then fixed on the car. Though the capacitor is fixed on the car, the surface thereon hidden under the bracket or fixer, and the indicating figures and text printed thereon are hidden as well. The indicating figures and text which show the notices and warning messages, therefore, can not fully show up, and are hard to read them.
Moreover, it is also inconvenient to assembly the capacitor by utilizing the bracket and the fixer. The reason is that the capacitors are not the same size in diameter. So we are always bothered to find out the correct size of brackets or fixers to meet them firmly. Furthermore, in comparison with the assembling activities between them, we have two elements to fix on the car and should perform two steps, firstly, fix the bracket or the fixer on car and, secondly, fix capacitor on them. The fixing procedure is complicated.
Besides, the bracket or fixer and the capacitor are individual elements. Though we had fixed them firm enough, we thought at that time, the continuing shocking force caused by moving of the car is sufficient to loosen them despite of how tightly they are installed. After a period of time, it comes more difficult to we can firmly believe they are still firmly fixed together.
According to forgoing description about the assembly of the capacitor, there are also some features to be improved. In addition, the airtightness of the capacitor must be very much considered during manufacture process to prevent the leakage of the dielectric fluid inside it. As shown in FIG. 2A and 2B, the conventional manufacture process of capacitor 1a is mainly to form a cylinder with an opening 13a on top for receiving the dielectric fluid, to seal the open with a bakelite, to put a circular rubber gasket 12a at outer ring 11a, to press the materials on the ring together by a shaft 15a and 14a roller processing a circular motion along the ring 11a and finally seal the dielectric fluid inside. The foregoing sealing method needs a very precise operation while practicing the rolling process. That is, in case of dislocation or short distance of moving down of the roller, the sealing quality of the capacitor will be affected, and the dielectric fluid may leak out from the gap formed by the foregoing cases. On the contrary, if the roller moves down at a longer distance, that is, deeper, it will do damage to the capacitor, that is, the capacitor deforms.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results could be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.